Amnesia
by xxEnjoninexx
Summary: They are the perfect couple.. or so they thought. What if the person you love suddenly have an amnesia? Sharpay pretended to have an amnesia when Troy ran from their wedding so she can forgot the past. But what if Troy got in an accident and lost his memories for real? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You Hate Boys**

"_**Just because someone hurt you doesn't mean you should give up on yourself. You're a lot better than you are."**_

The loud music coming from the gym of East High echoed through the halls of the school. The students are celebrating their graduation party. Ten students don't mind the loudness of the music as long as they are having fun. These students were Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielsen, Jayson Cross, Martha Cox and Zeke Baylor.

Sharpay Evans, the _drama queen_ they used to know, changed over their senior year. She realized that having friends is more important than loving her own self. She started to date Troy but the colleges where they were accepted drifted them apart. She didn't have any idea where Troy is. All she knows is that he left her without saying goodbye.

They loss communication with each other as time passed. They did not expect how busy they will be as a college student.

**6 YEARS AFTER…**

Sharpay Evans works as a photographer for occasions and photoshoots. She has her own studio which she called _Capture Everything_. She fell in love in taking photos of nature so she insisted her parents to let her study photography instead of taking performing arts.

Sharpay's life is perfect. She misses her old friends though.

"Hi Sharpay!" Dana greeted closing the door of the studio. She's Sharpay's bestfriend and assistant.

"Hi Dana. Good mood today huh?" Looking up to her best friend. She's busy arranging the paper works for the next shoot they are doing.

"Of course! Finally, I'm getting married with Edward!" Dana said taking the chair beside Sharpay and started to read the announcements on Sharpay's computer.

"Oh.. uhm.. I'm happy for you." Sharpay said with a hint of disappointment. She then stop doing her work.

"I know you so much. You didn't mean what you just said. You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS. It's just.. I don't feel well okay." Sharpay lied.

"Woah there girl. Let's face it. You hate boys, it means you also hate love."

"I do not hate boys.."

Dana stared at her for a moment.

"I do not hate Ryan and my dad. I don't hate love." Sharpay insisted.

They kept arguing until Dana said something about Sharpay's past.

"Well, that's not what you're telling me almost everyday! You always tell me that your first love, back then when you were high school, totally broke your heart that's why you started to hate boys, to hate love, to hate everything. And that same boy is also the reason why you still do not want to have a boyfriend. What's the name of the perfect blue eyed boy again? Oh, Troy. Yeah, Troy's the reason. By the way Ryan and your dad are exempted because they are your family. How can you hate your own family?"

Sharpay is so shocked at Dana's outburst. She cannot believe what her best friend thinks about her. She doesn't know how to react at their situation. She feels.. awkward.

Dana realized what she just said.

"I'm so sorry Shar. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Sharpay just burst into crying.

"Shh.. it's okay Shar. I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dana. It's just painful. I don't want my heart to be broken again." Sharpay started to wipe her tears and smile at Dana.

"I'm not really feeling well so I guess we can close the studio and bring the paper works at home." Sharpay started to pack her things.

"I'll drive you home." Dana suggested.

"Well if that's okay with you. Thank you."

The two then closed the studio and walked at the parking lot. Dana drives Sharpay home.

* * *

**A/N**: _First of all, Hi everybody! I hope there are still some Troypay fans out there. I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes. I tried! I don't know if anyone likes the first chapter. Or is it too confusing? Let me know!_

_This is my first attempt of writing a story. Please be good to me! I appreciate suggestions and reviews._

_Toodles!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Should I Go?**

"_**Learn to accept how people judge you, but never let it sink into your nerves especially when you know it's not true."**_

Sharpay and Dana arrived at the Evans' Residence. Sharpay hurriedly went to her room. Dana followed her, she's still worried about her friend. She sat down beside Sharpay on her bed.

"I'm so sorry if I am so dramatic, Dana." Sharpay said.

"No, it's okay. I should be the one to say sorry to you. Now tell me what's wrong." Dana placed her right hand on Sharpay's shoulder to show that she really cared for her,

"It's just… He's my first love. And I think… I… still love him."

"Oh my gosh Shar. I never expected that. I thought you're really mad about what he did six years ago?"

"I am. But don't you believe in the saying _The more you hate, the more you love_? I think first love never really dies."

There was an awkward silence before Sharpay spoke up again. "Hey Dana, let's go downstairs. I'll prepare dinner for the two of us. Can you check my mailbox outside while I'm preparing our food?

"Yeah, sure!"

The two walk downstairs and headed to their destinations. Sharpay prepared her delicious specialty beef steak. She knows that it is Dana's favorite. She makes it special to show Dana that he really appreciated her help.

Dana entered the kitchen and smile at the sight of the food. "Smells good! Yummy. My favorite! You're the best Shar."

"It's for you. Come on, let's eat!"

"By the way, these are the letters in your mailbox. Where's Ryan?" Dana handed the letters.

"He's probably in his dance class." Sharpay said as she look at the letters or more like bills.

"Dance class? He's taking dance class? Why?"

"Ryan and I love theater. I may be a professional photographer and he may be a business man now but our love for theater will remain forever." Sharpay said proudly.

"Really? I don't know that!"

"Of course you don't. I never tell anyone about my love for theater. You still have a lot of things that don't know about my interests. I guess it's better to keep them to myself."

"Why?"

"Because I used to do those things back in high school. Theater _is_ my life. Yes, it still is. You know how I hated myself when I was in high school."

The two just finished their dinner but continued talking.

"So what's with the letters?" Dana asked.

"Oh right. Well there are bills… bills… another bills… reunion invitation… bills and bills. Wait, reunion invitation?" Sharpay took the red envelope and she opened it.

_**East High School Batch 2006 Reunion**_

_**Dear Miss Evans,**_

_**We would like to invite you for the upcoming reunion of your high school batch. This is your chance to see your friends again and talk about the things that happened to you. We will be happy if you could attend. This will be held on Saturday, 7 pm at the East High gym. Thank you. Have a good day!**_

"I don't know if I'm going." Sharpay said.

"It'll be fun! You'll gonna see your old friends again. Don't you want that?"

"I want to but it's been six years. I didn't bother to contact them before I went to college. Maybe they thought I turned into Ice Princess again. They've known me as the Ice Princess. It only changes when I dated Troy. I don't know if they will treat me as the Sharpay they know when we were in Senior Year. I'm afraid that it will not gonna be the same."

"Why didn't you show them the real you before you and Troy dated? Why do they called you the Ice Princess?"

Sharpay stop talking for a moment. "I'm afraid that if I let anyone in, they'll just end up hurting me. That's why I acted like I don't care, because it hurts too much to care, to let others know about the real you."

"But this is the chance! Maybe what happened earlier, our fight, is the sign that you should go, to see Troy, to clear things up. This will also be your chance to prove that you have a good heart Shar, to let everyone know who you really are." Dana said.

"You think this will really be a good idea?"

"Yes! Absolutely."

"I guess I can go."

"Yay! So good to know. Uhmm Shar, I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"Can I take a vacation?"

"Sure. How long?"

"A year maybe?"

"A year?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I uhm… pregnant. Edward is waiting for me now to discuss our wedding. I wish I could invite you. But Edward wants us to marry in Australia."

"Why didn't you told me that? My gosh! I'm so happy for you Dana. I am. I really am!" Sharpay hugged Dana so tight.

"Thanks Shar, for everything. I need to go now. Good luck!"

"Bye Dana. Have fun!" Sharpay said then closing the door.

Sharpay can't believe the happenings in her life right now. She's still worried on the upcoming reunion. Part of her is excited and the other part is scared.

She decided to spend the night in her beloved bed thinking of how everything will change after the reunion.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I want to thank all of you for reading my story. I hope you'll stick with me until the end! Thank you so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

"_**We can break promises but memories can break us."**_

Sharpay woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off then slowly got up. She then remembered that today is Saturday, which means today is the day of their reunion. She's very excited to see the gang again but afraid to see the boy who left her six years ago without even explaining why. She don't know if he's going to show up this time after what he did but she secretly wants him to be there, to see him.

She walked downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. She smelled the aroma of the coffee and the delicious pancakes. She saw Ryan eating so she approached him. "Good morning Ry!"

"Good morning Shar! You seem so happy. Are you going later?"

Sharpay smiled. "I guess but only if you'll drive me there!"

"Sure! I'd love to drive my sister so we can both face the danger."

"Haha. Very funny Ryan." Sharpay giggled. She took her seat and started eating her breakfast.

**At the East High Gym**

The gang except Sharpay and Ryan were already there. They hugged each other and keep telling everyone how much they miss them.

"It's good to see you guys again. I miss you all so much!" Gabriella exclaimed.

They all laugh at Gabriella. They realized that they really miss this girl so much.

"We miss you too girl!" Taylor said then hugged Gabriella so tight.

"Enough girl talk! We're here, remember?" Chad said. Taylor pinched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chad asked his longtime girlfriend.

"Don't start another cat fight here guys! You haven't change!" Troy said.

They were all settled to their seats when they stop talking. All of them were paying attention to the two blonde at the door of the gym.

Ryan and Sharpay Evans entered the gym.

"Seems like nothing changed. They're still the Evans' we know! I mean, the kind and humble one." Kelsi commented.

"Yeah… She got more beautiful." Troy whispered to his self.

"What was that Troy?" Jason and Zeke asked at the same time.

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"Okay."

The Evans twins were approaching them. Ryan smiled at the sight of his old friend. He quickly scanned the gang to find the girl he loves since high school. Sharpay, on the other hand, was so nervous. Her heart beats faster when she spotted that blue eyed boy.

"Ryan! Sharpay! We miss you guys so much!" Gabriella giggled and give them a very big hug.

"We also miss you guys! It's been a long time. Can I excused myself first? I'm really thirsty. Can you show me where the drinks are?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go!"

Sharpay smiled at the sight of the two. She knows that Ryan is inlove with Gabriella. She sits down and scanned the whole gym. There were so many foods. Aside from that, nothing has changed. Troy and Chad's jerseys were still hanging there. It doesn't surprise her because she knows that the Wildcats is in the history of East High. The DJ then played a slow music.

"Sharpay, we're going to dance. Do you want to come?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm okay! Go on, I'll just watch you here."

Taylor smiled. She's glad that nothing has changed, that Sharpay is still kind and humble.

"Okay then. Come on Chad!" Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jayson, Martha and Zeke headed to the dance floor.

Sharpay realized that Troy was left there with her. That makes the situation more awkward.

"Hi Troy." Sharpay whispered. She didn't really want to talk to him but her heart says she should.

Troy looked at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hi Sharpay. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Busy with work. You?"

"I'm fine too. I'm living my dream."

"What dream?" Sharpay asked.

"I know I owe you an explanation Shar. I'm very sorry to what I did."

"Don't worry, I forgive you already. So what's your dream?" Sharpay is very curious. She's afraid that maybe Troy's _dream_ is having a perfect family with a perfect wife to spend the rest of his life with.

"Okay. Before I tell you what that is, I left because a school in California offered me a scholarship. You know that I'm not as rich as you so I grab the opportunity. I didn't know how to explain that to you because I was so scared to see you hurt. I've run out of goodbyes."

Sharpay wants to cry. She thought Troy left without thinking about her feelings. "I may not understand that back then, but I am sure that I understand that now. That's so sweet of you."

"Thanks for understanding Shar. The dream that I mentioned a while ago is me playing for Lakers. I guess you're not watching sports show on TV huh?"

"Really? Congrats Troy! You know that I don't really like sports!" Sharpay hugged Troy.

"Thank you! Congrats to you too. I've seen your works. You did a great job."

"You've seen some of my works?"

"Yeah. You're famous you know. So… Can we start all over again?" Troy asked.

"No Troy… We can start on the part of being friend!" Sharpay smiled.

**Meanwhile**

Ryan and Gabriella joined the rest of the gang at the dance floor. They were swaying at the music when they saw Sharpay and Troy talking.

"I guess they already figured things out." Martha said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Sharpay so happy before. Look at her eyes, they're shining." Gabriella smiled at the two.

"It's obvious they are still inlove with each other." Taylor sighed.

The gang is so happy for Troy and Sharpay. Maybe this is the start of something new.

* * *

_Thank you for sending kind words! I love you all. Do you like where the story is going? If you have any suggestions, let me know! I really really appreciate reviews! Thanks guys._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Proposal**

"_**No matter what, it's always better to be honest and express your true feelings, instead of giving false or mixed signals."**_

Troy and Sharpay kept seeing each other after the reunion. They decided to become friends and start over. Troy started to ask Sharpay out, as in a "date" again. Ryan and Gabriella also started to figure things out. Gabriella admitted that she also likes Ryan since their senior year on East High. Troy and Sharpay, and, Ryan and Gabriella became couples at the end of the year.

**1 year after …**

All went well for Troy and Sharpay. They are happy that after all the dilemmas they have taken for the past year, they have still proven that they are meant for each other. The gang is happy as well. They are happy to know that their friends are happy too. All of them started to hang out again too. Just like Wildcats, back in high school.

Sharpay woke up lazily. She then realized that it's her and Troy's anniversary. She quickly took a bath then she put on her favorite outfit. She wore the cute pink dress with a pair of pink high heels and decided to add some accessories.

'Do I look good already?' she thought.

She grabbed her things then quickly go downstairs.

"Ryan?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"In the kitchen!"

Sharpay walked in the kitchen and saw Ryan finishing his breakfast.

"Good morning sis! I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked.

"I have work. Why? Is there anything wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just excited because Troy will take me to a fancy dinner later. He also told me that he'll have a very nice surprise!" Sharpay said happily.

Ryan smirked. He knows what Troy's surprise is. The Wildcats know everything Troy has planned and their mission is to keep all the details as a secret for Sharpay to be surprise and happy. Troy has planned this for a very long time. In just few hours, it will finally happen.

"I'm happy for you, Shar! I really have to go. Happy anniversary!"

"Thank you Ryan! Bye. Take care."

Ryan was about to leave when he remembered something.

"I almost forgot Troy send something for you. It's in the living room. Have fun Shar!

* * *

Sharpay arrived at the restaurant where she and Troy will celebrate their anniversary. She opened the door slowly and realized that there are no customers. The tables and chairs were also gone. Something caught her eye, she opened the red curtain. She then saw a table on the center, flowers scattered everywhere, pink roses hanging on the ceiling and Troy. He appeared out of nowhere. He's holding a bouquet of pink and blue roses. There he was, with his famous smile that melts her heart. Time stopped when Troy saw Sharpay. She's breathtaking, wonderful, and inevitably beautiful.

"This is for you. You're so beautiful. I love you Shar. Happy anniversary!" Troy handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Troy. You're the best. I love you too." Sharpay gave Troy a peck on his lips.

They both sit down and ate their food. Sharpay looked at Troy. He seems so nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" Sharpay asked.

Troy stood up. He gets the small black box from his pocket and the knelt to the ground, in front of Sharpay. He opened the box containing a pink diamond ring.

"Sharpay, I know that I break your heart back in high school because I never said goodbye to you and I just disappeared after our graduation. I admit my mistakes and I'm sorry for that. I truly am sorry. That's because I never say goodbye to someone I love because no matter how hard I try to forget, that love will always find its way back. I got accepted at University of California. That's a thousand miles away from here, from you."

Sharpay is so shocked. Tears began to flow from her eyes. This time, it's tears of joy.

"I really really love you Shar. I don't know what will happen if you stay out of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sharpay stood up and just nodded her head. That is the best speech she had ever heard in her whole life. Troy is the sweetest man on earth. Troy slipped the ring on Sharpay's finger. They hugged each other and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Hello everbody! I'm sorry if I just updated the story. Troypaylover left a review saying that the story is confusing because it doesn't fit the summary. Well that's because we're not yet at that part. That's why I'm skipping a year in the story so I can finally write the amnesia part. I hope that you're not confused with my story anymore. There's one more chapter left before the plot starts. Sorry.**_

_**I really appreciate and love your reviews and suggestions. Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**PS: The next chapter is the wedding part.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tragic Wedding**

"_**Don't expect things to happen. It's better to be surprised than to be disappointed."**_

The most awaited day for Sharpay is happening right now. She still can't believe that in just few hours, she will be Mrs. Sharpay Bolton. She's standing, facing the mirror. She looks at herself; she's wearing a light pink beaded gown, a veil, and holding a bouquet of pink roses. Gabriella is on her side, she was smiling at the sight of her best friend. Finally, Sharpay will get her happily ever after with the man she truly loves.

The Boltons, Evans', and the guests were already at the church waiting for the arrival of the bride. Troy is so nervous. He walks back and forth, and he's sweating.

"What's wrong dude? Nervous?" Chad asked, his best man.

"I guess. But there's something else. I'm not really ready for this." Troy said.

"WHAT? Man, you're the one that proposed to her. What's wrong with you? I thought you love her."

"I really love her but I don't think that getting married and having a family will be easy for me even though she's with me."

"Just follow what your heart is saying. But be sure that whatever your decision is, you will not break her heart again." Chad warned Troy.

"Thanks man."

Sharpay arrived at the church, looking as beautiful and stunning as ever. The bridal music started to play. The flower girls walked down the aisle, then Sharpay escorted by her father. Ryan and Gabby smiled at the sight, Taylor rested her head on Chad's shoulder, Kelsi and Jason held each other's hand, and Martha and Zeke were staring at the bride. They are all happy for the two of them. And Troy, he's looking very nervous. Sharpay reached Troy, her father give her hand to Troy which he gladly accepted.

The wedding ceremony started.

"I, Sharpay Evans, take you, Troy Bolton, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Sharpay promised and looked directly at Troy's blue

'This is it.' Troy thought. He scanned the room and realized that all eyes are looking at him, waiting for his response. He took a deep breath.

"I … I … I'm sorry Sharpay." Troy said. He ran out of the church without bothering to look at Sharpay's reaction.

Sharpay was so shocked. She cannot imagine what's happening right now. Everything was in slow motion. She cannot believe that Troy run away. Ryan quickly hugged Sharpay and calmed her down. She burst in to tears. She cannot take what's happening so she also runs outside of the church. She just kept running and running and she didn't even know where she's going. She did not notice the approaching car so it hit her. She lay there, unconscious. The people around here started to call an ambulance. In just few minutes, the paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital.

**5 months after …**

After Sharpay got out of the hospital, the Wildcats did not have a chance to talk to her. They never saw Sharpay again. The last thing they know was her parents moved her away. They never knew where. Ryan stayed at their house to continue his work. He knows where his sister is, but he thinks that it would be better if he'll keep it as a secret.

Ryan was watching a movie, when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan said in a singsong voice.

"Hey Ry, this is Sharpay." said the voice from the other line.

"Shar! How are you? I miss you so much."

"I'm going back tomorrow Ry! I miss you too."

Ryan smiled because of Sharpay's news.

"Really? I can't wait!"

"Me too! Bye. I love you Ry."

"I love you too Shar. Take care."

* * *

_As I told you in the previous chapter, I want to write the amnesia part as soon as possible that's why I skipped few months again._

_What do you think of the story so far?_

_Please review so that I would know if someone is really reading my story. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Trust You Ryan**

"**Learn to appreciate what you had before time makes you appreciate what you have."**

Sharpay arrived at their home, the Evans' residence, in Albuquerque. Ryan quickly hugged her. Once they got inside, Sharpay told Ryan her plan then quickly went to her room. Ryan is so shocked but he respected his sister's decision. He knows that he's the only person Sharpay trusted right now so he promised to keep her secret. Sharpay is the strongest person he knew, but after the incident his heart was broken for seeing Sharpay so vulnerable.

Ryan opened Sharpay's door. He saw that she's still awake.

"Shar. How are you?" Ryan held her hand and gave a worried look.

"I'm okay. Just don't tell anyone, especially them the truth. I need a month or maybe a very long time before telling them that I don't really have amnesia. I just want to forget everything for a while."' She smiled then closed her eyes. She remembered what happened to the last few months. She then opened her eyes and saw Ryan smiling.

"Shar, remember that everyday is a gift, a new beginning. Whatever hurt or pain we have in the past, remember that yesterday ended last night."

Sharpay hugged Ryan and cried. They stay at that same place for a long time.

"Thank you Ry. You're really the best brother in the whole world."

"And you're the best sister."

Sharpay decided to go to her favorite place, the mall. She decided to go to the supermarket first to buy ingredients for their dinner. She wants to cook Ryan's favorite food for thanking him to all that he has done for her. She did not notice that a blue-eyed boy is staring intently at her.

The Wildcats decided to shop for grocery first before going to Taylor's slumber party. Troy stopped on his tracks when he saw the familiar blonde, looking around. Then he realized they're staring at each other. The others saw who Troy is looking at. They were all shocked, except for Ryan. The Wildcats approached her, including Troy.

"Sharpay, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I'll just buy ingredients for our dinner later." Sharpay replied.

Their friends just looked at the siblings. They don't have any idea on what's happening. Sharpay seems strange.

"Sharpay . . ." Troy whispered.

"Uhm, hey! Do I know you?" Sharpay smiled at Troy.

The Wildcats was shocked even more. It's impossible for Sharpay to just forget Troy after what happened.

Before Troy could reply, Sharpay spoke again.

"Oh sorry. I did not realize. Ryan, these are your friends, right?"

Ryan nodded.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. Listen to me first okay?" Ryan said.

All of them just nodded and listen intently.

"I'm sorry guys but don't blame me. I just found it yesterday when she arrived back." Ryan looked at Sharpay's expression. She's just also listening.

"Come on Ryan, just tell us what really happened." Taylor yelled.

"Okay, okay. Here it is. Sharpay-" Ryan was about to continue his story but Jason cut him off.

"Would you like to go with us later Sharpay? Taylor will have a slumber party."

"Yeah! I can bake you some of my new recipes too!" Zeke added.

They angrily stared at the two.

"What?" Jason and Zeke asked in unison.

"Come on Ryan, please tell us." Gabriella pleaded.

Ryan smiled at Sharpay, waiting for her approval. She nodded so he started talking.

"Guys, do you remember when Sharpay got in an accident after she ran away at the wedding too?"

They all nodded.

"She has amnesia."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Learn to Let Go, Shar**

"**In every action, there's a hidden reason why this action is acted."**

After a few weeks, the gang decided to help Sharpay so that she can have her memories back.

Ryan knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door then slowly opened it. She saw er lyig on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just wondering if he stills love me after all, I'm wondering if I still love him after all." Sharpay got up to sit and face Ryan, while he sit at the end of her bed.

"You know Shar, don't tie your heart to a person who has nothing to offer you. You may say you're still inlove, you might even say he is your soulmate but is that enough to fill your need for love?"

Sharpay started to cry so Ryan hugged her and comforted her.

"Shhh. It's okay. Let go. It might hurt for a while but when you get over it, you'll find it's for the better." Ryan assured her.

"Thank you Ry. I love you so much." Sharpay smiled then wiped her tears.

"Stop crying. I hate seeing you like that. When I die, don't you dare come near my body. I won't be able to wipe your tears then."

"Hey. Stop saying that. Don't say things like that. You're still alive." Sharpay playfully hit her brother.

"One more thing Shar, I came here to tell you that … that I told Gabby the truth. That you did not really lose your memories." Ryan said nervously.

"No. No. No. I trusted you!" Sharpay yelled.

"Don't worry, she promised to keep it a secret. She'll be here for you too. Don't you want that? She's still your best friend."

Sharpay think for a moment. "I guess. But please don't let others know, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Take a rest now. Love you Shar." Ryan stood and left her room.

Sharpay smiled knowing that there are people still caring for her. She then started to fall asleep.

Ryan walked downstairs and saw that Troy and the rest of the Wildcats were there to visit Sharpay. They are still confuse on her condition.

"How is she?" Troy quickly asked.

Ryan smirjed towards his action. "She's fine and she's already sleeping."

"How did it happen?" Troy asked again.

"Calm down man. Our parents told me that they moved Sharpay because she lost her memories. They wanted to protect her but she insisted to come here." Ryan explained.

"She'll have her memories back, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, of course. That's what the doctor said. Make yourself feel at home. Gabby and I will just walk outside."

The two walked outside, holding hands.

"Did Sharpay already know that you told me her true condition?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. She's fine with it. Thank you for being there for her." Ryan thanked her then gave him a warm big hug.

"No problem. She's still my best friend after all."

"I'm so lucky to have a girl like you."

Gabriella giggled and smiled at him. "I am too."

"One of the most amazing thing that happened to me is having someone who I thought I never had a chance with, fall in love with me. And that's you!" Ryan said. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met and I won't hesitate if you'll be the one whom I will spend the rest of my life with." Gabriella said. Ryan is so happy to have Gabby in his life. She's the most amazing girl in this world.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I think you already know that I changed my pen name from TroypayLoverForever to xxEnjoninexx. I lost interest to HSM since I saw the movie version of Les Miserables and I also think no one is interested in this story. I'm still thinking if I'll just delete this story, left unfinished or give it a try once again. But here's another chapter and I just finished writing chapter 12. Tell me what you think. You could also suggest anything, and if you ever want to help me finish this story, I would be glad to have your help. Thank you once again.**_

_**I don't know if this is goodbye but toodles for now! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Thank You Troy**

"_**Laughter is the best medicine but it doesn't heal a heart." **_

Ryan left so early for his work. He posted a note on the refrigerator so that Sharpay could see it and know that he will come home late.

Sharpay open the refrigerator and grab the milk after reading the note. Even though she wants to spend a lt of time with her brother, she needs to respect his job and just be patience. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She hurriedly open the door and saw Troy standing there, holding a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Hey Shar. Uhm, I'm Troy. Hope you still remember me?"

"Oh hey Troy. Don't worry I remember you. Come on in." Sharpay open the door for him so he stepped inside.

"By the way, this is for you." Troy handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you. What's this for?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want to give you something." The two fell silent as the both sit down on the couch.

Sharpay feels awkward so she asked, "So what brings you here? Ryan's not here. He has to go to his work very early."

"I'm actually here for you. I wanted to help you, to bring your memories back."

Troy sees this as the perfect opportunity to pursue her again and be able to undo all the mistakes he made in the past, by offering her the best memories she could ever have.

"What? No, no. Thank you but Ryan said he will help me. You don't have to do anything." Sharpay nervously said.

"It's really okay Shar. I like to do it, I really like to help you." Troy assured her. Sharpay just smiled at him, thinking a better idea to avoid him. She then saw what Troy got on his bag. It was a photo album and a pink diary.

"What are those?" she asked

"This…" he said, holding the photo album, more like a scrapbook, "Is our photo album. There are picture here taken when we were in high school, your first ever musical play, our senior prom, our high school graduation, your first day at college, your first day as an official photographer, and our … our … Never mind. The important is all of these is you and it could help you."

"Are you hiding something? You did not tell me what the last pictures were."

"It's uhm our first date."

"Really? We used to date?"

"Yeah." Troy said, starting to feel nervous and awkward too.

"I'm lucky cause I dated a guy like you!"

Troy was shocked. He never expected that to come from Sharpay after all that happened. But still, she has amnesia. Maybe she's just shocked to know that. "I'm lucky too, to have you."

Sharpay giggled. "You're so funny! Look at you, you're blushing!"

"Is that a compliment? If it is, then thank you." The two shared a laugh. Troy gave the pink diary to Sharpay.

"What's this?" Sharpay asked even though she knew it already.

"That's your diary. It can help you a lot for remembering your memories." Troy said while smiling at Sharpay.

"How did you get this?"

"You left that at my a car a long time ago. I just don't have time to give it back to you for some reasons."

"Why are you doing this?" she muttered.

"Because I love you. I mean I love you because you're my friend, a very special friend. And I care about you."

Sharpay hugged him so tight. Even though the pain in her heart is still there, she cannot stop loving him. She was so angry at him, and yet her love for him is stopping her_. Love_ is stopping her.

Troy is so happy to finally hug her again and smell her hair. The smell of her strawberry shampoo made him feel like he's home again. It feels like his life is complete once again. He found the missing piece of his puzzle.

"Shh. It will be okay. You'll remember everything again, right?" Troy assured her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

**_So hello! I thank you all for encouraging me to finish this story. I am really thankful to all of you. I just read a Troypay fanfic so it inspires me to continue this. Sorry for this short chapter and I promise to make the next one longer._**

**_But I suggest you watch Les Miserables too!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: But You Let Her Go**

"_**Leaving someone behind means you only want the best for them even if it means swallowing the sad reality that the best is not you."**_

Days have passed, Troy and Sharpay started to become close again. The rest of the Wildcats noticed that. They are actually happy seeing the together, except Ryan. He doesn't want Sharpay to get hurt by the same man again. He's also worried about her 'amnesia' plan because it seems like she's totally forgetting it.

The Wildcats decided to have a slumber party at the Evans' residence. They were all in the living room, watching a movie.

"I'm so sleepy…" Gabriella groaned.

"We're sleepy and tired too." Kelsi said, motioning towards Martha and Taylor.

"Okay then. Let's just all go to sleep, we'll just continue our movie marathon and chit chat tomorrow." Ryan said.

They all headed upstairs after cleaning the place. Troy and Sharpay stayed in the living room.

"Hey, I'll just go at the backyard. I'm not sleepy yet." Sharpay began to stand when Troy asked a question.

"Can I go with you?"

"Okay" Troy smiled at her.

'_This is it. I'm close to her again. I'm gaining her trust again.' _He thought_._

They both sat down on the sofa outside.

"Can you tell me anything about you? I mean like personal things. Maybe like your lovelife?" Sharpay teased.

"I don't have right now 'cause I promised a girl that I will not leave her no matter what happens."'

"A promise is a promise. That's what they used to say, but welcome to reality, they're broken everyday."

Troy was shocked to hear that from _this_ Sharpay.

" I will keep my promise… this time."

Sharpay just smiled at him. She suddenly changed the subject because she's afraid that she will burst soon.

"How will you know if you already found the right girl for you?" Sharpay asked.

This made Troy confused so he asked, "How?"

"Maybe both of you are crossing the street but you did not noticed each other because you were too busy watching the traffic light. Or maybe, you'll finally see her but a car blocked her. A lot of people are still searching but some of them already give up. But the worst is, if you know she's already yours but you let her go." Sharpay said, holding back her tears.

"Oh yeah, that' worst." Was all he managed to say. He's really afraid that her memories are coming back so quickly.

"I don't know if it really happens. I'm wondering what would be a girl, such as me, feel if that happens to her."

"Sharpay, I will tell you something."

"What's that?" she looked at him, smiling.

"What you just said is true. You know, I love this girl so much that's why I decided to asked her to marry me. She accepted it, and that's the happiest day of my life. I thought I'm already ready to build a family. But at the wedding, I felt that I'm not really ready yet. I told Chad about what I was feeling and he told me to follow my heart." Troy looked at her, analyzing her reaction. She's listening closely so he continued telling the story.

"I ran away from the wedding, from her, and also from our future. I never knew that what I did broke her heart so much. My friends told me that she ran away too, but she accidentally hit by a car. It broke my heart too, for seeing her pale and vulnerable, lying in that hospital bed. I wanted to apologize but her parents took her away from us to a place that no one of us knew. So I never had a chance." A single tear rolled down on Troy's cheek. He quickly wiped it. Sharpay saw his tears. She can't control her feelings but she had to.

"Do you still love her?" Sharpay whispered.

"Yes, I do. And that will not change forever. It's hard knowing that she'll not feel the same for me anymore. I don't think she'll accept me again." Troy smiled.

Sharpay can't control her tears anymore so she said, "I'm sleepy now Troy. Thanks for the time and for sharing such personal things about you. We should go to bed. It's so late already."

The two then went upstairs and started to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Thank you for non-stop support for this story! I hope that you still love it. I'm going to make the story quicker so that I could finish it before May ends. I already planned the ending. That's all for now!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: They Knew**

"_**Every time I trust someone new, they end up reminding me why I shouldn't trust anyone at all." **_

"What do you think they talked about last night?" Taylor asked. The gang, except for Sharpay and Troy, were eating breakfast in the dining room. Sharpay and Troy were still sleeping that's why they thought that the two stayed last night to talk about something.

"I don't have any idea. Maybe Troy is helping her to bring back her memories." Chad answered.

"You two are so quiet since we found out Sharpay's incident. Are you hiding something?" Kelsi asked, pointing at Gabriella and Ryan.

The two shook their head and continued eating their foods. The rest of them are looking angrily to the couple. It's obvious they're hiding something.

"WHAT?" Gabriella and Ryan asked.

"Speak. Let us know what you know." Martha angrily said.

Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other. Maybe it's the best time to let them know the truth about Sharpay's condition.

"In one condition." Ryan said. They all nodded and listened closely to what he will say.

" Sharpay does not have amnesia. She's just pretending to get over Troy. She doesn't want to feel the same pain all over again."

They were all shocked. How could Sharpay do it?

"WHAT? Why did she keep this to us? We can keep it as a secret. She can trust us." Taylor said. She's really hurt that Sharpay kept this, knowing that she's not trusting anyone besides Ryan and Gabriella.

"And Gabriella knows too." Kelsi pointed out.

"She did not tell me, Ryan did. She's afraid that you, I mean, all of us would think that she's the Ice Queen once again. The pain she's feeling now is too much for her." Gabriella explained.

"She is right guys. We should respect Sharpay's decision." They all agreed on Taylor. The room fell silent when they saw Troy approaching.

"Good morning! Why are you all staring at me? Is there something wrong?" Troy gave them a weird look.

"You have something on your face." Jayson lied. The room soon filled with laughter. Troy, embarrassed, quickly go to the bathroom.

Troy left early but the rest of the gang stayed in the Evans' house. They decided to talk to Sharpay while watching a movie.

"Shar, the gang knows your real condition." Gabriella said. Sharpay is in her left side.

"WHAT?" Sharpay shouted. All of them stared at her.

"You… you already know?" Sharpay asked. She broke down, crying.

"Yes Shar. But we promise not to tell Troy. We will be always here for you." Taylor hugged Sharpay and wipes the tears in her eyes.

"Taylor's right. You can call us whenever you need a shoulder to cry on." Sharpay smiled at Martha. She started to calmed down and she's also happy to know that they accepted her decision.

"I thought you're all gonna get mad at me. I'm so sorry."

The girls giggled and hugged Sharpay so tight. The guys followed them and hugged the girls. It became a group hug. After a few seconds, they returned to their sits.

"When will you tell Troy?" Ryan asked her sister.

All of them waited for an answer.

"On my birthday, next week. I want to see him suffer."

* * *

_**I'm sorry that this is a very short chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday!**

"_**I just want to be loved for who I am, not because of what I have." **_

Everybody is so excited for Ryan and Sharpay's birthday. The gang planned a group dinner to celebrate the twins' birthday. Everything is a secret. They want to make Sharpay and Ryan happy because they are such good friends. They deserved to be treated so special on their birthday.

Gabriella arrived at Evans' house. Gabriella was assigned to get Sharpay and Ryan. She rang the doorbell twice. After a few moments, Ryan opened the door.

"Gabby! It's so good to see you." Ryan quickly hugged his girlfriend and let her in the house.

"Happy birthday Ry! It's much more good to see you! Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella gave Ryan a peck on the lips.

"She's upstairs, why?"

"You two are boring! It's your birthday today. It's like a normal day to the two of you! Go dress up. I'm taking the two of you somewhere."

Ryan chuckled. He's very lucky to have Gabriella. "But where?"

"It's a secret. I'll wait here okay? Tell Sharpay to get ready." Ryan nodded and quickly go upstairs, like a 3 year-old boy, excited for his present.

Gabriella giggled at the sight. She made herself comfortable on the couch while waiting for the two.

After an hour, the two finally showed up.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Gabriella impatiently asked.

"Ask Sharpay!" Ryan said.

"Hey, it's our birthday. I need to look beautiful!" Sharpay said. Ryan and Gabriella rolled their eyes.

"Okay, enough talk! Let's go. The dinner should start soon." Gabriella lead the way to her car and started to drive.

The whole ride was not boring. They actually had fun talking about random things. They finally arrived at the restaurant where the gang made a reservation. Gabriella got out of the car and Ryan followed her. They made their way to the restaurant's door but they soon realized that Sharpay didn't follow.

Sharpay is very shocked. She did not expect to return in this restaurant, ever again. She understand why Gabriella probably chose this place, it _was_ her favorite. Nobody knows that this is the place where Troy proposed to Sharpay.

"Shar, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. She's very worried about Sharpay.

"I'm okay. It's just… I don't like this place."

Ryan began to speak, "I thought this is your favorite?"

Sharpay closed her eyes then started to exhale. _'It's time to let them know what this place means to me'_. Sharpay thought.

She opened her eyes and look at Ryan and Gabriella. "This is the place where Troy asked me to marry him."

Ryan and Gabriella were both shocked. Why did Sharpay never told them that?

"I'm so sorry Sharpay. We thought you will be happy if we surprised the both of you here. I'm really sorry."

Sharpay smiled, _'So this was supposed to be a surprise?_'. Sharpay asked herself.

"It's a surprise?" Ryan asked. Gabriella just nodded.

"Well then, let's go! It's not big deal anymore."

* * *

**I know, short chapter again! Forgive me. But 2 chapters in a day isn't bad! The next chapter will be the time when Troy will have an amnesia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Happiness is a choice**

"_**Just because I said I hate you doesn't mean that I don't love you. I was just hurt of what you did."**_

"Happy birthday Ryan, happy birthday Sharpay, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!" All of them sang for the twin. They all hug the celebrants and gave them their respective gifts.

Ryan and Sharpay thanked them for the surprise, the gifts, and for all the things they have done for them.

Time went so fast. Maybe that's what they call time flies when you're having fun. The dinner ended so they decided to say goodbye to each other and headed home. Ryan told them that he will spend the night with Gabriella.

"Sharpay, do you want a ride home?" Troy asked.

Sharpay was surprised. She thought that everyone else left. She wants to spend some alone time in the restaurant to remember the memories. But since Troy was still there, she knew that she will not have that alone time.

"No. It's fine." She answered.

Suddenly, a tear slipped down on Sharpay's cheek. She can't handle the situation when everything that happened and memories flooded her mind. She run outside of the restaurant. She did not mind the pouring rain. All she knows is that she needed to get away from him. She's suffocated.

Troy stood there, shocked. He has no idea why Sharpay ran and cried. Did he say something bad? Did he offend her? He's confused until a thought came on his mind. Did she remember this restaurant? Did she remember him? Does she remember everything?

"What did I do this time?" he asked his self.

He come to his senses and followed Sharpay outside. It's raining so hard. He saw Sharpay standing on the side of the road. It seems like she's crying so hard. He can't see the tears because of the pouring rain. He slowly approached her.

"Sharpay."

"Go away Troy. Leave me alone." Sharpay shouted.

"If you stay here, you'll catch cold. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her on a small gazebo beside the restaurant.

"What's your problem Shar? One second you're so happy and then now, you're very upset." Troy said, sitting beside her.

"I remember what Ryan told me. He said that there was a man that asked me to marry him. I was the happiest girl in the world at that time because that man is my first and only boyfriend, and he's my first love. Ryan said that on the day of our wedding, he ran away. He left me. I don't even know why he did that. Ryan said he wasn't ready to start a family yet. But why did he asked me to marry him? He's an idiot. But I am fool and stupid. I hate _him_ so much. I hate _you_ so much!"

"What?" Troy asked, even though he knew that he is the guy Sharpay is talking about.

"I said I hate you! Are you deaf now? Don't play dumb Troy. Ever since I met you, my life became harder than it already is. When you run away to that stupid wedding, I realized that I've wasted half of my life loving a cold hearted man whose name happens to be Troy Bolton." Sharpay is now ready to tell him the whole truth.

Troy was lost on his words. "You remember everything now?"

Sharpay smirked, "I don't have amnesia. All of the things I did and said were all just pretending."

"Why did you do that?" Troy is now angry. She made him look like an idiot with those things that he did just for her.

"Aren't you thinking? Of course all girls would want to forget a guy like you and all those hurtful things that you did in the past."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? We all know that sorry can make me forget everything. You may be sorry now, you may regret all the things that you did, but we also know that deep inside, you're not. You just want to make everything normal again. You're just guilty to yourself for hurting me. You're not sorry." She said softly.

Troy didn't know what to tell her anymore so she continued, "I don't know what to do anymore. There was a time when I would do anything to for you. Now, I would anything to forget you. But I guess it's not possible."

"What's impossible?" that's the only question that came out from Troy. He was staring at her.

"You hurt me so much. Do you know what happens when you hurt people? They may begin to love you less and forget that they loved you once. But I still love you and I don't even know why!" She admitted. Troy smiled at this.

She began to speak again, "I guess it's true that the more pain you feel in your heart, the more it proves that you love that person so much."

"Sharpay, I'm really sorry, okay? I know that I'm so stupid for what I did to you. You're the most beautiful, the kindest and the sweetest girl I've ever known. I'm the most foolish guy because of letting you go. I hope you'll still forgive me after all. I promise that I won't hurt you ever again. I love you Shar." Troy said.

"You think it's just that simple? Even though I still love you, I can't forget what you did. I hate that I love you! I hate you! I hate you so much. I pretended to lose my memories to forget you. To forget what you did. So stay away from me. I don't want to see you ever again."

Troy is so shocked. He stood up. "Fine. If that makes you happy, then I'm letting you go now Sharpay. You don't deserve me. You're so much better. You'll never see me again. Happy now?" he screamed.

He runs to the parking lot but he did not see the approaching car. The driver seemed drunk that's why he did not also see the man. The car hit him, sending him flying. He groaned because of the pain he was feeling.

"I love you Shar…" was his last words before he closes his eyes. He lay down there, unconscious.

The driver of the car came to his senses and quickly called an ambulance. They quickly drove Troy to the hospital.

* * *

_**Longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry for the mistakes. I don't reread each chapter before posting them. As I said, this is the last chapter I have only written so far. I don't have any idea on what's gonna happen next. But I can make one more chapter for the ending if ever I lost interest again.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: What happened?**

"_**The longest wait is when you don't know what you're waiting for."**_

Sharpay was the first one who found out what happened to Troy. She was about to leave after their fight when she heard the gossips by the people who passed by. She quickly run to see what happened but the ambulance just left so she hired a cab.

It's been a month since the accident but Troy is still in coma. He lost a lot of blood and the doctor said that it's a miracle for him to survive. The ambulance arrived 30 minutes after the call of that drunk driver. We all know that for a person who needs medical attention right away, 30 minutes is very late. It may cause death. For the driver, he was still in prison. His family will pay for him to get out of the prison.

Troy's parents visit him in the hospital whenever they can. The Wildcats did not leave the hospital especially Sharpay. She's guilty and she always blames herself for what happened. They were all sitting at the waiting area when the doctor appeared, with a smile in his face.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Reynolds. Are you the friends of Troy?" the doctor greeted.

"Yes doctor. What's the news? Is he alright?" Chad answered.

"Actually yes. I'm here to tell you that Troy just woke up. He's fine now, but there's a problem. I don't think you should know what that is. I want his parents to know first."

"Can we visit him now? Please Doctor Reynolds." Gabriella pleaded.

The doctor hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to let them know what happened. But since they were all here since the accident, he let them. "Okay, you can go inside."

No one responded to the doctor. They all rushed inside Troy's room. They saw him staring at the ceiling., like a lost boy. When he heard the door opened, he was surprised.

"TROY! Oh my gosh Troy. I'm so sorry. I promise that I will make it up to you when you get out here. I didn't know what to do when you were still in comma. I thought that I will not see your blue eyes once again. Oh how I miss you. I'm sorry Troy." Sharpay said, hugging his right arm.

"We are so happy to see that you're finally okay Troy!" Taylor said.

They were all waiting for his response but it seems like he saw a bunch of weird ghosts.

Troy spoke, for the first time. "Hi guys. Thank you for visiting me here. But may I ask who you are?"

The whole room went silent. Doctor Reynolds was watching the whole scene. Then after seconds of awkwardness, the room filled with laughter. Troy just stared at them. He doesn't know what's going on. He asked seriously but here they are, laughing at something he did not understand.

"Oh come on Troy. Sharpay already did that stunt. Don't you dare use that to us!" Ryan laughed.

"You should think of something else!" Jayson chirped in.

"And may we remind you that Sharpay is a great actress. She's better when it comes to pretending than you!" Gabriella giggled.

"Maybe we could go to a drama class together one day. It will improve your skills so that someday we _might_ actually believe you!" Zeke said.

The whole room went silent again. Troy can't take it anymore. He was about to ask something when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm really sorry Troy. If you want more time to think, I'll give it to you. Just stop playing games." Sharpay said seriously.

"Okay this is enough guys. Maybe Troy needed a rest. He just woke up from a comma right? Give him some space." Kelsi said.

Troy decided to talk. "Thank you _Miss_."

"You don't have to talk that way to me Troy. I have a name. Even though we're not that close, you can call me by my name. No need such formalities." Kelsi replied.

"I want to call you by your name but I'm sorry that I don't know what's your name is. I also want to thank you for your efforts to be here. But who are you guys? How did you know I'm here? How did you know my name?" Troy asked.

Before anyone could reply, Doctor Reynolds interrupted them. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I think it is time to let the patients rest. I will just check on him and you may wait for me outside. Thank you."

They just left the room and wait at the waiting area. They want answer on what's happening to Troy. After 5 minutes, Doctor Reynolds finally came out. They all stand up. No one dared to speak. Doctor Reynolds took this as a chance to explain.

"As I have told you a while ago, there's a problem. I don't want you to know at first because of your reactions. I decided to tell his parents first. But since you already spoken to him and want answers with your questions, then I will say it to you."

Doctor Reynolds look at them for approval the continued, "Troy has amnesia."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mystery Girl**

"_**Just because she's forgiven you doesn't mean that the scars you left on her heart are gone."**_

"What? Amnesia? No, no. It's not possible doctor. Please tell me it's not true." Sharpay begin to sob.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay right? Don't worry. I need all of your help to bring back Troy's memories." Doctor Reynolds said.

"Of course we will Doctor Reynolds. How long will it take for Troy to remember everything again?" Chad asked.

Sharpay was calmed now and listen to Doctor Reynolds. "It will take months. Just help him remember the past. Tell him some stories that you know about him, especially the important ones. For now, go home and rest. Just come back tomorrow."

They all agreed to Doctor Reynolds and started to go home. Sharpay didn't want to go home but she knows she needs rest too. She hasn't sleep yet since the accident.

Little did the Wildcats know, there was a girl listening and watching them closely. This girl has the same age as the Wildcats. She has brunette hair that flow freely on her shoulder. She's wearing a hospital gown and has cast on her left shoulder. When the Wildcats were gone, this girl knocked on Troy's door.

She heard 'Come in.' so she turned the knob and saw Troy looking at her. She closed the door and sat on the chair beside Troy's bed.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Troy asked.

"Actually no. I just saw your friends leave. They're very worried. I'm curious so I decided to knock. I'm sorry for not introducing me. I'm Alodia. I am also a patient here." The girl, Alodia explained.

"Oh. Thank you for your concern Alodia. I'm Troy. May I ask what happened to you? If you're also a patient, how did you saw my friends?"

"I got involved in a car crash. I don't have family here. They are all in New York so I don't have anyone visiting me. The doctor told me to walk so I wander around. That's how I saw your friends and the doctor. I also want to have some friends here. The nurses were annoying!" Alodia said.

Troy laughed at this statement. He feels something inside him. He likes this girl even though it was their first time to meet. It's like they know each other for a long time now.

"Maybe the nurses just want to check if you're okay or not. It's their job you know."

"I guess. But sometimes their over acting! May I also know what happened to you?"

"The doctor told me that I was hit by a car. It's been a month now since that accident." Troy said. He's comfortable now talking to Alodia. He wants to talk to her more than those people who visited him a while ago.

"The doctor said? Why? Didn't you know what happened to you?" Alodia asked.

"No. The doctor also told me about having amnesia. He said that I lost my memories because of the accident." Troy explained.

Alodia was surprised at this. She thought that Troy was going to recognize her soon. Maybe this situation will help her to become close to Troy.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Alodia said.

"Don't be. You don't even know me when this happened. I just want to remember everything again."

"I hope I could help but I don't know you! Thank you for sharing your condition with me. I feel comfortable talking to you, you know."

"Me too."

Both of them just smiled at each other. There was silence after that.

Alodia broke the silence and asked, "What did your friends told you a while ago?"

"They were all freaking out when I told them I don't remember them. I did not really understand what they are saying. All I could remember is that a girl told me to never use her strategy. I think her name is Sharpay. She's kind of weird." Troy chuckled.

'_Sharpay? That girl again?'_ Alodia thought.

"Maybe she did something wrong to you?" Alodia said.

"I don't really know. Don't you think it's time for you to go now? Maybe those nurses were freaking out now!" Troy said jokingly.

"I guess. Thank you Troy. I will visit you again tomorrow!" Alodia said before opening the door.

Once she is outside Troy's room, she said to herself, "This is your worst nightmare Sharpay."

* * *

_**What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Alodia? :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Too much hurts**

"_**If you tell the truth you don't have to remember anything."**_

It's been a week since Troy and Alodia's first encounter. Alodia keeps visiting Troy every morning so no one knows about them. Usually the Wildcats visit him at night after their work. Troy knew to himself that there's something going on with him and Alodia. His feelings for Alodia grow stronger each day even though it's been only a week.

Sharpay arrived at the hospital alone. She wants to talk to Troy without the Wildcats so she came early in the morning. She heard voices in Troy's room. She thought it was his parents. She listened carefully to the voices.

"I know. It's so funny! The nurse thought I was going crazy because of that coffee!" a girl said.

"Maybe caffeine has bad effect on you!" she heard Troy said.

Sharpay was curious so she knocked on the door. She knows she's interrupting something but she came inside anyway. She saw Troy recovering from laughing and a girl sitting on the chair beside him. The girl looks like a patient because she's wearing a hospital gown but she seems okay.

"Hi Troy, I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I was just curious who's here with you." Sharpay said.

Alodia feels embarrassed and Troy looks like annoyed.

"No, it's okay. I was just keeping Troy some company. You know how lonely for a patient like us to be alone." Alodia said.

"Yeah, why are you here so early?" Troy asked.

Alodia decided to leave so she said, "I'm sorry for my manners. I'm Alodia by the way. I need to leave now."

When Alodia was out of their sight, Sharpay sat down on the now unoccupied chair.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you two. But may I ask how did you know each other?" Sharpay is really curious because Troy doesn't remember anything.

"She's also a patient. She saw you last week leaving when you found out that I have amnesia. She came in and asked me how I'm feeling. Then we became friends." Troy said.

Sharpay knows that there's something more going on between the two.

"Why are you here anyway?" Troy asked.

"I just want to visit you alone since I didn't have a chance to talk to you alone." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, why do they always say you're sorry to me? Who are you in my life?"

Sharpay hold back her tears because of Troy's rudeness.

"I am, no, I was your girlfriend. I did something very wrong to you. And I'm very sorry for that. I feel very guilty to this, to your condition."

Troy doesn't want this girl. He feels like she's obsessed with him. "So you were saying that my condition is your fault? Then why are you here if you feel guilty? Can't you just stay away from me? I'm very annoyed seeing you, you know."

Sharpay was shocked. She didn't know what to do. "Do you really mean it? You're not going to let me talk and tell you the whole story?"

"I just want you to leave." Troy softly said.

"Is there something between you and Alodia?" Sharpay asked out of nowhere.

"I said I want you to leave. Now!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay didn't utter another word and turned to leave. She was hurt.

Before closing the door, she heard Troy said, "And yes, I feel something for Alodia. I like her."

She can't take it anymore so she walked away so fast. She drove to their house and locked herself to her bedroom. She cried a lot.

Alodia saw again the scene between Troy and Sharpay. She even heard Troy's last sentence before Sharpay left. She smirked and smile to herself. "This is just the beginning Sharpay. But it seems like you already lose. Game over!" She said to herself.

Back to Sharpay, she stopped crying when she saw her passport. She has a better idea.

"Maybe moving out of this country would be the solution to my problems."

* * *

_**I hate new/original characters but I think Alodia's character is needed in this story so much. But don't worry, this is Troypay!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Don't worry**

"_**Once you lose that person, who appreciates you the most, nothing makes sense anymore."**_

* * *

Sharpay decided to leave and went to Paris. She only left a letter to Ryan saying she needs to move away to forget everything that happened. She also said that if they found out something, they don't have to worry about it because she's going to be okay. She didn't say if she's going to go back again.

Troy confessed his feelings to Alodia. Alodia also told him that she likes him. The doctor told Alodia that she can already go home because her condition is better now. Alodia still visits Troy every morning even though she just released from the hospital.

Troy was reading a book when Doctor Reynolds came in.

"Troy, I see you're better now. I'm glad to tell you that your parents are arranging your released papers now. You can go home tomorrow." Doctor Reynolds said.

"Really? I'm so glad! I can't wait to breathe some fresh air. I feel suffocated here." Troy said.

The next morning, the Wildcats were there helping Troy to move out. Troy saw Alodia and waved at her. Alodia came feeling the stares of Troy's friends at her.

"Guys, this is Alodia. Alodia, these are my friends, the Wildcats!" Troy said happily.

Alodia smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you! Troy told me about you."

"Uhm Troy, who is she? I mean what's with the two of you?" Gabriella asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Troy said. Alodia was shocked because they haven't talk about their relationship yet.

They helped Troy getting in the car. No one speak after Troy's declaration. They were too stunned.

They arrived at Troy's house. The Wildcats said their goodbyes to give some time for Troy to rest but Alodia stayed.

"So, what you said a while ago. Am I your girlfriend now?" Alodia asked.

"If you only want to." Troy teased.

"Of course! I love you Troy. I have never found anyone like you. You make me feel so special." Alodia hugged him.

"Thank you Alodia, for taking care of me. Even though you know that I lost my memories, you're always there to help me. That's why I love you more." Troy said.

"Our love story is so romantic you know. Meeting at the hospital with injuries is very romantic." Alodia said sarcastically.

"It may not be the best meeting place but I promise to make you happy." Troy said. They both leaned and soon their lips met.

'_This is getting better._' Alodia thought.

Meanwhile the Wildcats were staying at Evans' house.

"I feel angry to Troy! How could he do that? He has amnesia and then he falls in love with some random stranger?" Taylor yelled.

"I'm also confused. How did they meet?" Kelsi asked.

"I really don't have any idea about Troy and that Alodia." Chad said.

They stay silent for a minute. Everyone seems to think something.

Ryan's face lit up when something came in his mind. "Guys, do you think this is connected to Sharpay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe Sharpay knows about Troy and Alodia. That's why she decided to moved out and moved on. And maybe Troy said something to her." Ryan explained.

"Ryan's right. Sharpay said in the letter that we should not worry about her if we found out something. Maybe Alodia and Troy were the 'something' she's talking about." Martha said. They all agreed.

"We should leave Troy and Alodia alone. If that's what Sharpay wants." Gabriella said.

They agreed to leave Troy and Alodia's relationship. But they were all still going to help Troy to bring back his memories.

* * *

_**I'm going to skip another year to make this story faster. I'm aiming for 20 chapters.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Expect the Unexpected**

"_**Love doesn't lie, people do. Love doesn't leave, people do. Love won't hurt you. People will."**_

* * *

**1 year after…**

"You still don't remember Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. She's still hoping for Troy and Alodia to break up. She believes that Troy and Sharpay are made for each other.

It's been a year now. The good news is that Troy already remembers the Wildcats. Some parts of his memories with them are still missing though. The bad news is well, except for Sharpay. Troy still doesn't know what his past relationship or even friendship with Sharpay were. Sometimes he blames his self for not remembering her. He actually feels sorry for her. But sometimes he still thinks that it was her fault, as she said, after all.

"I told you, I still don't know her. I don't even know why." Troy answered. They were all in the café to celebrate Troy and Alodia's anniversary.

"Maybe it's because she's been gone since Troy got out of the hospital. It's hard remembering someone you don't see every day." Chad said.

Alodia is getting tired of the topic so she changed the subject, "Give Troy a space. Why don't we just eat and praised how delicious their foods here!"

All agreed to her.

Ryan was just about to eat his food when his phone beeps. He quickly opened it when he saw Sharpay's name flashed across the screen. He went pale when he opened the message. He then quickly typed his reply to the message.

Gabriella saw all of this. She's confused and worried so she asked him in a soft tone so that no one will hear what they're talking about. "What was that?"

"Just a text message from someone." Ryan said.

"I know that. But I want to know who texted you and most importantly what is the message all about?"

"You don't really have to know that." Ryan didn't look her in the eye.

Gabriella is now irritated. "Can you stop lying? If you have another girl I swear I'll punch you in the face right here, right now! It's clear that it is a very important message. You should look in the mirror. You look pale."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. They might here us." Ryan said. The rest of them were talking about random things and they thought that the couple want some time to talk to each other so he continued, "Sharpay texted me. She asked me where we are. She's back Gabby. I told her we're in the café so she told me she'll come right now. I don't know what to say to stop her since this is Troy and Alodia's anniversary."

"WHAT?" Gabriella shouted. All eyes look at her. She quickly stood and said, "You guys don't mind us. We will just talk about something outside. Come on Ryan."

Once they were outside, they saw a familiar car. Then the door of the car opened and there stood Sharpay with a big smile in her face. She approached the two of them and gave them a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much. I'm sorry if I crashed in your date. I want to surprise you but you were not in the house so I texted Ryan." Sharpay said.

"It's so nice to see you Sharpay. Don't you do that again." Gabriella giggled.

Before Ryan could say anything, Sharpay pushes Gabriella inside the café and said, "I'm starving. Are you done eating? Do you want something? My treat!"

Sharpay stopped walking when she spotted the rest of the Wildcats and Alodia laughing and talking.

Taylor stopped laughing when she saw Sharpay.

"Oh my… Is that Sharpay?" Taylor asked to no one in particular. They all turned their gazes to the blonde girl beside Gabriella. It was indeed Sharpay. Alodia's smile faded.

"SHARPAY!" Chad yelled. They all hugged Sharpay.

"We missed you Shar! Come join us. You must be hungry. We did not know you're back. Gabriella and Ryan must be hiding you from us!" Kelsi exclaimed.

Gabriella just shrugged and said, "We just also found out."

Taylor dragged Sharpay to their table. Sharpay seated beside Ryan. She caught Troy and Alodia staring at her.

"Hi Troy. How are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you for asking. Welcome back Sharpay." Troy realized the way he pronounced Sharpay's name. It seems familiar.

"I'm glad to see you okay. What about you Alodia? Look like as if you've seen a ghost!" Sharpay smirked and rolled her eyes.

Alodia saw this so she smiled proudly to Sharpay. "I'm fine too. It's nice to see you Sharpay. Thank you for joining our anniversary celebration."

"Anniversary celebration for what?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh silly me! You've been for almost a year so it's clear that you missed it. Troy and I are together for a year now!" Alodia said. She held Troy's left hand. She loves Sharpay's reaction right now.

"I'm sorry I did not know. Well, congratulations!" Sharpay said. She's a great actress so she can hide the pain she's feeling.

The rest of them just look at her. She's not showing any weakness. Maybe, just maybe, she already moved on.

Alodia's irritated to Sharpay's kindness. She wants to see her cry in front of them and beg for Troy to remember her. But right now it's the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Troy cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "Well, since we are all here I think this is the perfect time for me."

Everyone waited for his announcement.

Troy got down on one knee, in front of Alodia. Sharpay knows what will happen next and she cannot let Troy hurt her again. She just came back and this is the first thing Troy will show her?

"Alodia, I know that I still don't remember some of my memories but I hope that will not affect our relationship. I feel like you're the missing piece in me and I also feel like I know since forever. It may sound cheesy but I cannot leave without you. I always imagine the two of us growing together with our children. So I want to ask you, will you marry me?"

Silence.

"YES! YES TROY!" Alodia kissed Troy. No one dared to speak or cheer or congratulate them. It all seemed wrong. Alodia should not be here.

When the couple broke apart, Gabriella congratulated them. Sharpay did not show any emotion but she congratulated them.

Sharpay went in the comfort room. She finally let her tears to flow. She looked at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes. She did not hear the door opening.

"Hi Sharpay. What's wrong? Jealous of me?"

Sharpay opened her eyes and saw Alodia beside her.

"Why would I? I don't want to be like you. " Sharpay said with a flat tone.

"Then why are you crying? Don't deny it anymore." Alodia smirked.

"Okay, I'm jealous but not with you. I'm jealous of how Troy gave you his love after all that happened."

"I'm not used to see the Ice Princess in a situation like this. It must be the end of the world!" Alodia teased.

"How did you know? Where did you hear that?"

"What? You don't remember me? I'm Alodia Samson. Do you remember the girl you used to boss around when you were in high school? That's me! I was jealous of you. I am Troy's first friend in East High beside the basketball team. But you came and stole him from me! You always bumped in to me without even saying sorry. I felt like I was a coward to stand up and protect myself from you. I promised myself that I will become successful so that I could take revenge on you! Then I saw you all at the hospital and I told myself that it was the right time. It was definitely the right time! Look where I am right now. I am now his fiancée!" Alodia yelled.

Sharpay was shocked. "You… you were that girl who called me Ice Princess and spread it? It was not my choice for Troy to forget about you."

"That's all you could say? Hah! Sharpay's admitting her defeat! And if you must know, Troy already remembers his friends except you. You should suffer! Well, toodles!" Alodia said, and with that, she walked away leaving Sharpay.

* * *

_**The next chapter is all about Sharpay and Troy!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: When You Believe**

"_**You have to love something before you can hate it."**_

* * *

Sharpay did not tell anyone about what Alodia told her. She told herself that she will solve these entire problems that she started.

She's busy gathering all the things she needed. Troy called her a while ago. He wants to talk to her somehow. She insisted to bring some things to help him remember some of the things he needed to.

When she was finally done, she quickly drove at Troy's house. Luckily, Troy told her that Alodia is out of town to visit some of her friends and tell them about the upcoming wedding.

She knocked and waited for Troy to open the door. Troy let her in and they settled at his living room.

"Do you want something? Are you hungry?" Troy asked.

"No. I'm okay! Let's just start discussing the things you need from me." Sharpay answered.

"Okay, well I hope that this is not too awkward for the two of us. First of all, I would like to apologize for my behavior Sharpay. I told you that I hated you. I know it's wrong for me to say that because I don't know anything about you. That's why I invited you here, I want to know you. I want to remember you." Troy admitted.

Sharpay smiled. "It's okay Troy. I should be the one begging for your forgiveness. This is my entire fault. I should suffer for what I've done."

"No, I don't believe you. I started forgiving you, you know. I've been thinking that it was my fault too. I just want to know the whole story coming from you Shar. I don't believe to anyone because I know you're the honest one."

"Thank you Troy…" she said softly.

"Let's get started! How did we meet?"

Sharpay giggled and started, "Well we met in East High. I was the Ice Princess and I pushed everyone that comes in to my life because of this certain boy. He has blue eyes that melt every heart of the girl in East High! I fell for it. We became friends for a year. He changed me into this kind hearted girl that everybody wants. But it changed."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"A transferee girl came between us. He fell in love on that girl. They started dating. I felt like the third wheel person. I was hurt. But one day, I found out they broke up. He came to me and apologized. We became friends again until we got to the point of dating. He asked me to become his girlfriend. Of course I agreed! I was head over heels for him that time. We went to the prom together. I thought that we will last forever but after our graduation, he left. He left not only the Wildcats but also our relationship."

"The boy is me, right? Why did I leave you?"

"It is you. The girl was actually Gabriella. I only found out the true reason of you leaving after six years. We had reunion. That's why the Wildcats exist again! You told me that a school in California offered you a scholarship so you accepted it. You said that you were not ready to say goodbye and to see me hurting." Sharpay said. She's happy to finally tell this story to Troy.

"What happened after the reunion?"

"You asked me out again and eventually we became boyfriend and girlfriend again. Even Ryan and Gabriella got together too! Then one day you brought me to my favorite restaurant. I still remember my surroundings that day. It was so beautiful and lovely. I saw you nervous. You proposed to me and I said yes."

"I'm sorry Shar. I'm sorry that I don't remember those." Troy said sadly.

Sharpay just smiled at him and continued, "The day of our wedding came. I arrived at the church and then I started to walk down the aisle until I reached you. The wedding ceremony began. When it was your turn to supposedly say 'I do', you ran and left me. I actually did the same because I felt like dying. It hurts so much to see you walked away."

"Why did I leave you once again?"

"Chad told Ryan the reason and Ryan told me the reason. He told me that Chad said you were nervous about our future. You thought that it was too early and you were scared to have a family. After that, I left. I came back one day with a plan. I told Ryan to trust me with my plan. I pretended to have amnesia so that you would feel how I felt. Until one day, I cannot take it anymore. It was Ryan and I's birthday. You, with rest of the Wildcats surprised us with a dinner party. When everyone left that night, you insisted to stay with me. I told you that I want to be alone but you were so stubborn!" Sharpay teased.

"Hey! Even though I don't remember that, I believe that I was not stubborn!" Troy laughed.

"Okay, okay! So you followed me outside. It was raining so hard and you told me that I could catch a cold if I stayed outside so you led me at the small gazebo. That's where I told you that I pretended. You were angry at first but then you asked for my forgiveness. I was so idiot to tell you to leave me forever so you said that you will. Then after you left, I heard sirens and saw you lying on the ground. I think that's everything." Sharpay finished.

"I didn't expect that to be so intense! I understand now everything Sharpay. It was my fault all along. Don't say that my accident is your fault, it was mine too. I just want everything to be normal again. I want my memories back." Troy sighed.

"Alodia told me that you remember the Wildcats now except me." She said.

"Yes. But I still don't know everything about them."

"Thank you Troy for understanding me and also for forgiving me. I wish all the best for you and Alodia."

"Thank you Shar. But you don't have to pretend that you like Alodia. I know you don't and it's okay for me. I just hope that someday you could love her as you love the Wildcats." Troy said.

"I hope so. But I'm really happy for you Troy. I'm happy seeing you alive again. I admit that it's hard for me but don't worry. I'm going to forget about my feelings for you someday." Sharpay said.

"Thanks Shar!" Troy hugged Sharpay.

"I guess I need to go now. I brought these things that might help you remember some things." Sharpay handed Troy the bag.

"What are these things?"

"Those are photo albums. The blue one is a scrapbook you made for me. You gave that to me last year when you were trying to help me remember things. The pink one is my diary." Sharpay explained.

"Why do I need to read your diary?"

"You also gave that to me along with the scrapbook. You said that I left that in your car. I'm guessing that you read that! So I think that maybe if you read it again you will remember something. I really need to go now."

"Okay. Thank you Shar." Troy leads her outside the house.

Sharpay was about to leave when she remembered something. "Troy? Do you know where Alodia graduated high school?"

Troy was surprised. He actually didn't know. "Uhm. I don't know. Why did you ask?"

"You should definitely ask her. If she did not say where, find our yearbook in the bag I gave you. Search for the name Alodia Samson. Okay, bye!" and with that she drove home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: How Could I Forget?**

"_**When you love someone, you would do the hardest thing. And yes, it's not going to be easy, but at least you know that what you felt was real."**_

* * *

Alodia arrived at Troy's house. She saw him in the living room so she made her way to her fiancée.

"Troy! It's late, why are you still up?" Alodia asked taking a seat beside him.

"I'm waiting for you Alodia." Troy said. He seems serious.

"That's so sweet of you! Thank you for waiting." She said and kissed his cheek.

After Sharpay left, Troy quickly scanned their East High yearbook. He saw Alodia Samson and realized that it was indeed Alodia, his Alodia.

"Alodia, I think we need to talk."

Alodia froze. This must be bad. "Sure. What do we need to talk about?"

"I've been thinking about your life actually. I don't know much about you. Where did you grow up? Did you go to school? I want to know something personal about you."

Alodia sighed. She though that his memories are coming back. "Well, I grew up in New York. That's where my family and relatives live. I graduated elementary in New York. Then we moved in California, that's where I graduated middle and high school. My parents need to go back in NY but I insisted on staying here. I dreamed to live here so they bought me an apartment. I graduated college here in Albuquerque."

"That's so brave of you to become independent. Do you want to know anything about me?" Troy asked.

"I think I know all about you already Troy! Isn't that great?" Alodia giggled.

"Don't you want to know where I met the Wildcats? You know that they are very important to me, right?"

"Of course I do! I already know that you met them at East High School."

"How did you know that?" Troy asked.

"You see I told you so. There's lot of things I know!"

"Seriously Alodia, how did you know that? I don't remember telling you that I met them at East High."

Alodia froze again. No one actually told her about East High. "I heard Chad talking about their embarrassing moments at East High last week." She actually heard them talking about it but they never mentioned the name of the school.

"May I also know your surname Alodia?"

"Samson, I'm Alodia Samson. Is it weird that we're together for one year now and still you don't know my full name?" Alodia laughed.

"I believe I read that name here." Troy said, holding the East High yearbook.

Troy continued, "I believe that you graduated at East High, Alodia."

Alodia went pale. "Where did that come from?"

"This is Sharpay's year book. She told me this will help me remember the things I want to remember."

"She went here?" Alodia yelled.

"I invited her Alodia. I wanted to know everything. I wanted to know the truth!" Troy yelled.

Meanwhile, Sharpay told the Wildcats everything about Alodia. They were all in the van with Chad driving. They insisted to visit Troy after Sharpay's story even though it's late already.

"I can't believe I did not recognize her! She used to be my Biology seatmate." Gabriella groaned.

"She was also my seatmate in English!" Jason said.

"She's good for tricking us. I don't know why she admitted that to you Sharpay." Taylor said.

"Maybe she just wants to tell me that she'll win this game. She did not realize that I have you guys." Sharpay said.

They arrived at Troy's house. They were about to knock when they heard shouts coming inside so they opened the door and saw Alodia and Troy arguing.

Alodia and Troy stop when they heard the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT!" Alodia yelled.

"You do not have the rights to tell them to leave Alodia. They are my friends." Troy said.

Taylor quickly grabs Alodia's hair. "You tricked us! It's time for our payback. You don't want to mess with us."

Kelsi started to join Taylor. Jayson, Zeke and Chad fetch the police they saw outside while on their way there.

Sharpay stared for a moment. She shouted, "STOP!"

There was silence. Alodia's sobs can be the only noise they can hear. Troy's too shocked to move.

"I'm sorry Sharpay. I'm sorry Troy. Please forgive me guys." Alodia pleaded.

Sharpay started to cry and break down. Ryan and Gabriella hugged her.

"I should have kept quiet. I messed up everything again." Sharpay said.

Troy felt the urge to hug her so he quickly bent down. Ryan and Gabriella let Troy hug her.

"It's okay Shar. I told you it's not your fault." Troy said.

Sharpay cried harder but she hugged Troy in return.

Troy felt something and became dizzy. This is familiar, he and Sharpay. Then in just a minute all the memories came rushing back in his mind; the way he held Sharpay when she cried when he told her his mistake, the way she cried that night of his accident. He remembers everything now.

Sharpay stopped crying when she realized that Troy's not feeling well. "What's wrong Troy?"

"Sharpay, I remember everything now." Troy said.

Alodia heard this. She stood and run in the kitchen. She grabbed the knife and return in the living room.

"Don't call the police, I'll hurt you." She grabbed Kelsi and walked upstairs.

When she returned downstairs, she's holding a gun, pointing it at Kelsi.

"If you don't want this girl to die then you two should come with me." Alodia said motioning to Troy and Sharpay.

"We're coming with you. Just let Kelsi go." Sharpay said nervously.

Alodia let Kelsi go and grabbed Sharpay. She turned to Troy and said, "Go inside the van."

Once the three of them were inside the van, she tied Sharpay's hands together. Then she also tied Troy's hands. She went in the front sit and started to drive.

* * *

_**One more chapter! I can't believe that I could actually finish this story! Tell me what you think!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Forever and Always**

"_**There's nothing wrong about being happy especially when you know it's about time that you should be."**_

* * *

"Where are you taking us Alodia?" Sharpay asked. She's trying to distract Alodia because she and Troy are trying to think a strategy to escape her.

"Will you just shut your mouth?" Alodia yelled.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Troy asked out of nowhere.

Troy is Alodia's weakness. Alodia planned this moment for a long time now but with the exception of Troy. She only wants Sharpay to die. She's never going to hurt Troy. No matter what happen.

"All I wanted in my life is you Troy! But Sharpay ruined it. She always steals everything I want. She stole the spotlight in East High. She stole our friendship. She stole the theater from me. She stole you! And this time, I will do anything to have you back Troy."

"I am not yours Alodia! I will never be yours. You just tricked me into falling for you." Troy shouted.

Alodia laughed. "But after this Troy, we'll be together forever!"

"You're crazy Alodia!" Sharpay butted in.

"I told you to shut up! If you keep talking, I will put some tape on your mouth." Alodia threatened.

Alodia stopped the car outside the convenient store. She needs to buy more food and water because she'll be going to take Troy and Sharpay in a very far place.

"I'm going to buy food." She said and locked the door.

Troy and Sharpay just look at her outside. She's keeping an eye on them so they can't do anything.

"Troy, I'm so sorry for messing this up again. I don't know what she could do with the two of us. But if something will happen, I just want to let you know that I love with all my heart." Sharpay started to cry.

"Shh. No one's going to die. We will be together again. We will escape this and we will live happily. No one can take you away from me Sharpay. I'm not going to let her or anyone hurt you, never. I love you forever and always."

"But if something happens Troy, promise me please. Promise me that you will not blame yourself. You will move on and find someone worth fighting for." Sharpay look him in the eye.

Troy doesn't want to feel her bad anymore so he said, "I promise."

Alodia returned and started to drive again.

"You two are so dramatic. But I don't care. At least you already said your farewells to each other."

Alodia did not saw the where she's driving. She's too busy looking at Troy and Sharpay the rearview mirror.

"ALODIA LOOK OUT!" Sharpay yelled. But it's too late. The van hit the tree. Everything went black for the three of them.

The Wildcats were still in Troy's house. They were thinking of something to save their friends from that crazy Alodia.

"Maybe Alodia will call us. Maybe she wants money." Chad said.

"I don't think so Chad. I'm very worried to what she could do with Sharpay." Gabriella replied.

Suddenly, Ryan's phone began to ring. Everybody stared at him.

Ryan breathed heavily before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Is this Ryan Evans?"_ said the person he's talking to.

"Yes sir. What can I do for you?"

"_Ryan, your sister Sharpay Evans along with Troy Bolton and Alodia Samson are in the hospital."_

Ryan went pale and dropped the phone. Gabriella picked it up and asked the person on the other line where hospital they should go. She thanked the person, who happens to be a doctor and started to help Ryan recover. They quickly drove to the said hospital.

They rushed inside the hospital and asked where Sharpay and Troy are. A nurse came to them.

"You must be the friends of the patients?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. I'm Sharpay's brother." Ryan replied.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay and Troy are still in the emergency room. Doctor Patrick is doing everything he can. Alodia Samson is already healed. Do you want to see her?"

"Alodia's safe but our friends Troy and Sharpay were not? Where is she?" Chad asked.

The nurse led them to a room and saw Alodia staring at the ceiling. They went inside the room, making so much noise as possible.

"You should have died!" Kelsi shouted.

Alodia stayed at her position. She did not bother to look up who her visitors are.

"Why don't you talk to us? What did you do to them this time?" Martha asked.

No answer came again. They were all staring at her. Suddenly Alodia started to sit up and looked at the chair beside her bed. No one's seating there.

"How are you? I thought you're not going to arrive. I waited for your call sis but you did not bother to call me." Alodia said.

"Oh my God." It was Taylor who said that.

"She's hallucinating." Zeke said.

"No. She's totally crazy!" Jason said.

The emergency room is very busy treating Sharpay and Troy. They are doing everything to save them.

"Doctor, it seems that the girl do not want to fight anymore. She's loosing." A nurse said.

"So does this boy. But they are stable now. They just need more care." Doctor Patrick said.

They left the room for a moment.

Sharpay started to open her eyes. She surveyed the room and saw Troy lying on his bed, beside her bed. She reached his hand and started to call his name softly. Troy opened his eyes and saw Sharpay looking at him worriedly. He clasped their hands together.

"Sharpay…" Troy whispered.

"Troy, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm so tired. I just want to rest forever." Sharpay said.

"It's okay Shar. I told you that I'm not living you anymore. I'm always here for you." Troy assured her.

"We will see each other again and we will live happily. I love you so much Troy…"

"We will. I will stay with you till you are sleeping, then I'll come and find you. I love you much more Shar." Troy tightened his grip on Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay started to close her eyes. Seconds later, Troy closed his eyes too. They will be together forever now. They died holding each other's hands.

The Doctor and the nurses rushed inside and tried to revive the couple but they are too weak to fight and live anymore.

Doctor Patrick approached the Wildcats.

"What happened Doc? Are they okay now?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sorry. We tried everything we can do. They just don't want to fight anymore." Doctor Patrick replied and started to leave.

No one dared to speak. No one thought this would happen. No one wants to accept what just happened.

The girls started to cry. Ryan cried too for the loss of his sister and his friend. He doesn't know what to do anymore. The other half of him just died. He cannot live without his twin. But something in his mind says he needs to live for Gabriella and his friends.

Alodia went crazy. She's currently staying at the mental hospital. No one visited her there. Not even her parents.

They gave Sharpay and Troy a simple burial. Troy's parents were there but left early because they could not accept the loss of their only son. Sharpay and Ryan's parents were also there. They all gave a message for their two friends.

"I can't believe that all of this is happening. I can't believe that they left us. I will be forever grateful to Troy and Sharpay. They are my inspiration for living. I want their story to inspire others the same way it inspired me. I will never ever forget them." Gabriella said.

"I don't know what to do when I woke up this morning without my sister. She usually wakes before me and she always prepare breakfast for me even though she told me that I'm old enough to make my own breakfast. She's always there when I need her. It will not be the same anymore for me. I will not hear her voice anymore, I will not smell the perfume she wears anymore, I will not have the chance to eat her breakfast anymore, and I will not have the chance to take her for dinner anymore. Most of all, I will not have the chance to thank her personally anymore for doing all of this for me. I love you Shar. May you and Troy find peace and happiness there." Ryan said.

The Wildcats already accepted what happened. But they will not forget what Troy and Sharpay's roles in their lives. They will stay in their hearts forever.

* * *

**_Hi! This is finally the end. I want to thank you all for supporting this story. I also want to apologize for my grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I will edit this story if I have time to correct my mistakes._**

**_I'm a very big fan of tragic/bittersweet endings!_**

**_Thank you to for all who followed and favorite this story: (Jhutch112, L0N3RBuM, Lotsafanfic101, Nithusa, Nixypie,Rhage-on-sugar1996, SasusaR, Suze18, coke8919, hbklover22, ,lanae96, pinkcrazyness, babyxgirl921, doodlebug9830,)_**

**_Thank you also to all who reviewed and to the other readers that do not have an account._**

**_One last review? Just let me know what you think of the story or the ending. Thank you so much! This is it. I'm happy to end this story; it's like my farewell to this fandom._**

**_Toodles! Xx_**


End file.
